The present invention relates to a method for detecting and measuring trace amounts of various pollutants in a gaseous environment. In one aspect, the invention relates to a method for detecting and measuring ozone; in another aspect, to a method of detecting and measuring trace amounts of nitrogen dioxide and in a third aspect, to a method of detecting and measuring carbon monoxide.
There are many known methods of determining the presence of trace impurities or pollutants in a gas. However, several of these methods require the use of devices that are cumbersome, expensive, or both, and there is a need for a simple and inexpensive reliable technique. This need is particularly acute in spacecraft and other installations where weight and bulkiness are of primary importance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable technique for detecting and measuring trace amounts of various pollutants in a gas. It is a further object to provide such a technique which utilizes thin sheets or layers of organic solid materials which undergo chemical changes in the presence of selected pollutants and thereafter undergo chemiluminescence when heated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide lightweight, inexpensive pollution detectors with delayed readout capabilities.